The present invention relates to methods of wrapping floral groupings and potted plants with a wrapper, in particular, but not limited to, wherein the wrapper comprises a waxy material.
In the floral industry, when wrapping orchids for packing or shipment it is customary to use a waxed paper or waxed tissue paper. The wrapping must be delicate so that it does not bruise or otherwise damage the delicate orchids. However, waxed tissue paper tends to compress in the package. When compressed in such a way, the waxed tissue paper loses its cushioning effect and thus does not function effectively to protect the orchids.
A wrapping material which is relatively stiff while retaining the soft, cushioning effect of waxed tissue would be desirable for use in wrapping and packaging floral groupings and orchids in particular.